


Slowly twisting the lilac stalks.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final sendoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly twisting the lilac stalks.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for July 7, 2009.

  
It’s a weight like no other, like he’s not known before in all of his years of fighting prior to this one mission of all missions, in the days that he’s spent on the run, stalking through the shadows of leaves, taking the bullets/the cuts of a knife/the shock of a live current/the rage of fire/the blows of fists and feet, setting his sights on getting a little farther, moving a little faster, heading towards the one place he needs to be but wishes that he never ever had to go to.

It’s a weight like no other, and a sensation unrivaled by anything else: lifting up that handgun, placed against your palm and the grip of your fingers by the woman who was more than a mentor, more than a mother. Staring down the barrel, down at that face transfigured, somehow, in the half-light of a Russian sun. Seeing those lips move, hearing nothing. Feeling everything.

He’ll remember the sound later, for years to come, whenever he dares to dream: a single shot, an 8mm bullet screaming through a field of white flowers, wrecking air and stray petals. He’ll wake up, wash his face and the image of her out of his eyes, but the scent does not go away, not until he’s drank past the point of sanity or smoked until the nicotine and tobacco obliterated everything else.  



End file.
